<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un objet sans éclat by jusToxy_more</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513510">Un objet sans éclat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusToxy_more/pseuds/jusToxy_more'>jusToxy_more</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terre et Feu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (2020), Cursed (Netflix), Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Weeping Monk-Lancelot and Gawain are Dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusToxy_more/pseuds/jusToxy_more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“As-tu la volonté, mon fils?”, demande le Père Carden. “Oui, Père”, répond-il avec assurance. </p><p>Le mensonge est doux, comme la caresse d’une mère. Il comprend à présent la triste vérité.</p><p>Il n’y croit pas. Il n’y a jamais cru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Eventual), Gawain &amp; Squirrel, Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Lancelot &amp; Percival, Lancelot/Gawain, The Weeping Monk &amp; Squirrel, The Weeping Monk/Gawain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terre et Feu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je voulais contribuer à ce tout jeune fandom à ma façon, et c'est chose faite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Je vais le dire une dernière fois”, commence le Père Carden. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il réajuste sa position et prend une longue inspiration, se préparant à entendre une fois de plus ce qu’on lui martèle depuis l’enfance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tu es né démon”, sa voix grave et mielleuse résonne en lui, comme elle le fait pour tous. Ses paroles pénètrent son esprit et n’en ressortent jamais, elles s’accrochent à ses pensées, et il finit par y croire. C’est comme ça que ça marche, c’est ainsi qu’il convainc les plus faibles de le suivre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Une abomination aux yeux de Dieu.” Cette fois-ci, il remarque qu’il y croit de moins en moins. C’était ce qu’avait fini par croire l’orphelin de huit ans qu’on avait arraché à sa famille. Mais à ce moment-là, une idée danse dans ses pensées: l’enfant qu’il était n’avait rien d’abominable. Non, abominable, il l’est devenu en tuant aveuglément ceux dont la mort était ordonnée par les Paladins. Ceux qui étaient, comme lui, considérés comme des démons selon le jugement d’un dieu dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mais je t’ai épargné le bûcher, car tu pouvais sentir ton espèce”, continue Carden. Il s’est toujours efforcé de croire que ce talent lui avait été donné par Lui, et que c’était sa destiné de servir Sa volonté par le sang. Maintenant Il lui paraissait plus loin que jamais, totalement hors de portée. La foi, c’est croire ce qu’on ne peut pas voir, lui avait-on dit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Je t’ai éduqué, je t’ai discipliné. J’ai fait de toi une de nos meilleures armes.” Une arme. Voilà ce qu’il est. Un outil dont on se sert à plaisir, un objet sans aucune conscience ni beauté. Il se dit que cela devrait lui suffire, qu’il est déjà chanceux de pouvoir Le servir, qu’il aurait dû brûler avec sa famille il y a dix sept ans. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Je t’ai monté contre ton créateur.” Quel créateur? “Et j’ai posé la première pierre sur le chemin de ton salut.” Le salut, il ne le voit pas. Il ne le sent pas, en aucune façon. C’était une lumière qu’on lui avait fait miroiter pour le rendre malléable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mais je ne peux marcher pour toi, mon fils, je ne peux te sauver des flammes.” Ce n’était pas ce qu’on lui avait dit lorsque, à quinze ans, on lui répétait tout en le fouettant que c’était ainsi qu’il serait sauvé. La douleur est salvatrice, lui criait-on, et il y a cru pendant des années. Plus maintenant. Lorsqu’il regarde son reflet, il ne voit plus qu’un corps meurtri, déformé, défiguré, abritant une âme perdue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Il te faut avoir la volonté de faire le nécessaire.” Peut-être ces pensées ne sont-elles que le résultat de sa conversation avec le Chevalier Vert. Peut-être que Dieu l’a placé sur son chemin pour le mettre à l’épreuve. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As-tu la volonté, mon fils?”, demande le Père Carden. “Oui, Père”, répond-il avec assurance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mensonge est doux, comme la caresse d’une mère. Il comprend à présent la triste vérité. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il n’y croit pas. Il n’y a jamais cru.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>En avançant vers la tente de frère Sel, le Moine se prépare à faire le nécessaire. Pas le nécessaire selon Carden, bien sûr. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il décide de faire ce qu’il juge bon. Pas ce qu’on lui a ordonné, mais ce que son sens moral lui dicte de faire. La morale. Un mot vide de sens pour lui, qu’il essaie pourtant de comprendre.</p><p>Après avoir tranché la gorge de frère Sel d’un geste rapide et précis, il ne s’attarde pas sur les yeux ahuris du garçon, et défait ses liens le plus vite possible. Il l’attrappe alors par le col et l’entraîne avec lui. Il le tire brutalement, il en a conscience, mais le temps lui manque. Le garçon ne dit rien. Il doit probablement se demander si le Moine l’a libéré pour s’occuper de son cas personnellement ou s’il est vraiment venu pour le sauver. Il est soulagé de voir qu’il ne lui pose pas de question. Il n’aurait su lui répondre, car il n’est pas encore vraiment certain de ce qu’il fait. Ce qu’il sait cependant, c’est qu’il ne peut pas le laisser se faire torturer et tuer.</p><p>De ce qu’il a pu observer lorsqu’il le retenait prisonnier, ce garçon est borné, agaçant et très bavard. Mais il est aussi loyal et brave. Il n’a pas hésité à s’infiltrer dans le camp des Paladins pour sauver le Chevalier Vert, même si c’était stupide et suicidaire. Quand il le regarde, le Moine ne voit pas une abomination. Il voit un enfant qui mérite de vivre, rien de plus. Et si le cas du Moine est sans espoir, il est déterminé à ne pas laisser le garçon entre les mains de Carden. Même si cela signifie qu’il laisse derrière lui tout ce qu’il a toujours connu.</p><p>En s’approchant de l’endroit où sa monture est attachée, ils tombent nez à nez avec l’Abbé Wicklow qui, de toute évidence, les attendait en compagnie de ses gardes de la Trinité.</p><p>“Je ne ferais pas ça.”</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En entrant dans la tente, il est frappé par l’état du Chevalier Vert. L’un de ses yeux est tellement tuméfié qu’il ne s’ouvre plus. Son visage est couvert de sang et de blessure, et il peut distinguer de nombreuses coupures et brûlures à travers sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Il ne devrait pas être surpris, après tout ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il voit l’oeuvre du frère Sel. Mais il est impressionné de constater que le Chevalier a donné autant de fil a retordre au bourreau. Aucun autre prisonnier n’avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps. Mais celui-ci est habitué à souffrir. Il sait, mieux que beaucoup, que la souffrance physique n’est rien comparée à celle de l’esprit. Sa respiration est hachée, et son corps se soulève de lui-même en soubresauts douloureux. C’est comme s’il avait retenu tout signe de douleur pendant la séance de torture pour tout relâcher quand ses bourreaux sont partis. Il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à ce que le Moine Larmoyant lui rende visite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il a toujours pensé au Chevalier Vert avec respect. Il n’est pas comme les autres Faës, il est plus résistant, plus rapide, et plus agile. Le vaincre dans les bois n’a pas été chose facile, et il a bien failli échouer. Cependant, sa victoire s’est faite au prix de la révélation de sa vraie nature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lorsque le Chevalier évoque son peuple, une porte fermée à double tour depuis plus de quinze ans s’ouvre violemment. Un flot de souvenirs resurgit dans sa tête et le submerge. Comment a-t-il pu oublier tout cela? Son peuple? Sa famille? Son identité ? Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, le Chevalier lui témoigne une compassion inattendue. Il déclare vouloir l’aider et l’accueillir parmi les Faës.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ne comprend pas. Le Chevalier devrait le haïr. Il devrait vouloir le tuer par tous les moyens possibles. Au lieu de cela, il le regarde avec un mélange de tristesse et d’espoir dans les yeux. Il semble avoir réalisé qu’il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette tente, et pourtant il lui offre son amitié, comme ça, sans rien demander en retour. A cet instant, il voudrait connaître son véritable nom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et même s’il le rejette, au fond de lui, il sait que cette porte que le Chevalier a ouverte ne pourra pas être refermée. Il sort de la tente pensif, avec encore plus de questions qu’en y entrant.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Différentes façons de s’échapper défilent dans la tête du Moine alors que le garçon lève le bras pour toucher sa main, toujours refermée autour du col de son gilet. Son but a changé: sauver le garçon, quel qu’en soit le prix. Il doit bien ça au Chevalier Vert.</p><p>“Vous rappelle-t-il quelqu’un, cet orphelin Faë ?”, assène Wicklow. Il est évident qu’il tente de le distraire et de l’affaiblir en questionnant ses sentiments. Mais il n’a pas tort, pense-t-il. Quelque part, cet enfant, représente le garçon innocent et effronté qu’il était avant que les Paladins ne lui lavent le cerveau. “Vous n’avez pas besoin de lui”, répond le Moine, dans une dernière tentative de sortir du camp sans combattre. Il n’y croit pas, bien sûr, l’Abbé n’aurait pas amené tous ces gardes de la Trinité pour rien.</p><p>“Pourquoi ? Ne peut-il pas sentir les siens, comme un animal ? Ou est-ce seulement votre espèce ?” L’envie d’écraser sa tête de rat lui brûle les poings. Cette ignorance et ce dédain des peuples Faë ne le dérangeaient pas avant. Il en était venu à oublier ce qu’il était après les manipulations de Carden, il n’avait donc pas les outils pour comprendre que ce que disaient les Paladins étaient des horreurs.</p><p>Il ne répond pas et, comprenant qu’il n’y a pas d’issue, commande au garçon d’aller se cacher.</p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouve à genoux, à bout de force, le corps parsemé de blessures. Il comprend vite que son heure est venue. Au moins, je meurs en ayant fait quelque chose de bien, pense-t-il. L’un des gardes lui attrape le crâne et baisse son épaisse capuche. L’air frais du soir soulage un instant la douleur.</p><p>Alors qu’il attendait le dernier coup, la pression sur sa tête disparaît, et en tournant la tête il voit le garçon attraper une épée qui traînait par terre et défier les gardes restant. Il éprouve alors un mélange de frustration, d’amusement, et d’affection. Le fait qu’il risque sa vie pour le sauver, alors qu’il aurait pu sauver sa peau en l’abandonnant provoque un sentiment en lui qu’il ne peut encore identifier.</p><p>Il attrape alors son épée et, en rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restent, il élimine les derniers gardes. Il ne sait pas comment il arrive à bouger alors que chacun de ses muscles le fait souffrir. L’énergie du désespoir, probablement.</p><p>Une heure plus tard, lui et le garçon, qui se nomme Ecureuil, chevauchent lentement sur une route déserte, cherchant à s’éloigner le plus possible du camp des Paladins. Il le tient par la taille pour l’empêcher de tomber du cheval trop grand pour lui. Lorsqu’il lui demande son nom, ses yeux se perdent un instant dans le vague. Il n’y a pas pensé depuis des années, et il craint de ne pas réussir à s’en souvenir.</p><p>Mais, alors qu’il commence à perdre espoir, son visage s’illumine, comme s’il avait retrouvé un vieil ami perdu il y a des siècles.</p><p>“Lancelot”, laisse-t-il échapper, “Il y a longtemps, je m’appelais Lancelot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et voilà la suite! Un gros morceau en plus, j'avoue que je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le sortir aussi vite. </p><p>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gauvain s’est éveillé dans une tente vide, allongé sur le sol. </p><p>Encore incapable de bouger, il baisse les yeux vers l’entrée de la tente, et discerne à travers des lueurs rouges et oranges dansantes. Une odeur de fumée envahit son nez. Il tousserait s’il n’avait pas peur de bouger.</p><p>Après plusieurs minutes de panique, il se souvient enfin: il est dans le camp des Paladins. Un certain frère Sel l’a torturé pendant des heures jusqu’à ce qu’il en perde la raison. Le Moine Larmoyant est venu le voir pour lui demander pourquoi il n’a pas révélé son secret aux autres. Il a tenté de le convaincre de le rejoindre, et il a vu le doute dans le regard du Cendreux, mais cela n’a pas suffit. Quelques heures après cela, Écureuil, ce petit effronté, s’est infiltré dans le camp pour le sauver. A cause de lui, il a été capturé. Après cela, il se souvient de quelques moments de conscience, puis plus rien, le noir total. </p><p>Il est mort. </p><p>Mais la mort ne ressemble pas à ça, si ? À une odeur de brûlé et une fumée qui emplit les poumons ? À des cris de douleurs et d’agonie ? À des membres ankylosés et douloureux ? Non. Il doit être vivant. Et cela signifie qu’il doit vite se lever, car il y a un incendie dehors, et ce serait mal venu de mourir après avoir miraculeusement survécu. </p><p>Progressivement, il parvient à bouger un doigt, puis deux, puis sa main entière. Il s’assied avec peine, et remarque avec surprise que le sol autour de son corps est orné d’une herbe verte chatoyante parsemée de petites fleurs. Instinctivement, il se palpe le corps entier à la recherche des coupures, brûlures, et autres estafilades que le bourreau lui a infligées. Il ne trouve rien, seulement quelques ecchymoses ici et là. Il réalise qu’une seule personne avait le pouvoir de soigner un corps dans un aussi sale état que le sien l’était: Nimue. Cela signifie qu’elle a été dans ce camp à un moment donné, mais qu’elle n’y est plus puisqu’il brûle et qu’il gît toujours au sol. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serre la poitrine, mais il ne peut s’attarder: il se lève en grimaçant. En sortant de la tente, une scène de désolation s’offre à lui. Des Paladins hurlent et fuient de tous côtés, encerclés par les flammes. Il ne sait pas qui est l’auteur de cet incendie, mais il se réjouit de voir les visages rongés par le feu et les corps tordus de douleur. Gauvain n’a jamais aimé voir qui que ce soit souffrir, mais à cet instant voir les Paladins avoir ce qu’ils méritent provoque une émotion morbide en lui. </p><p>Il constate avec émerveillement que mise à part sa fatigue, il se sent étonnamment bien. Il réussit à calmer un cheval en panique, et part immédiatement au galop, en direction du Nord. </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Il chevauche deux jours avant de tomber sur le premier village. Entre temps, il se nourrit de fruits qu’il peut trouver sur la route, mais rien de bien consistant. Les habitants du village voient arriver un homme chancelant sur un cheval à peine harnaché, les pieds nus, et les yeux vitreux. Il va sans dire que les gens ne lui font pas immédiatement confiance. </p><p>Il invente un mensonge, il leur raconte qu’il a été attaqué par des bandits sur la route et qu’il meurt de faim. Les habitants l’aident, lui offrent de nouveaux vêtements et le nourrissent, et lui proposent de rester quelques jours. Il accepte, et travaille trois jours avec un fermier afin d’avoir assez d’argent pour s’acheter des armes et du nécessaire de voyage. A la taverne, il entend les gens chuchoter à propos des dernières nouvelles de la guerre: Carden serait mort, tué par la Sorcière Sang-de-Loup, qui aurait ensuite disparu. Cela lui apprend au moins que Nimue a pu s’échapper du camp des Paladins vivante. La question est maintenant de savoir où elle est allée ensuite. </p><p>Après avoir repris la route, il se félicite que personne au village n’aie deviné qu’il est Faë. Cela aurait occasionné des problèmes dont il n’a pas besoin. Son choix de destination se porte sur Gramaire. Bien qu’il doute que son peuple y soit encore, c’est sa seule piste.</p><p> Le troisième jour, alors qu’il fait cuire un sanglier qu’il a abattu une heure plus tôt dans la forêt, il entend des bruits étranges au loin. En écoutant avec attention, il se rend compte que ce sont des bruits de combat. Il hésite un instant, se demandant s’il est sage d’aller jeter un œil, puis attrape son arc et ses flèches et s’élance vers la source des sons. A l’approche d’une clairière, il se dissimule derrière un arbre pour observer la scène. C’est avec stupéfaction qu’il regarde le Moine Larmoyant aux prises avec une dizaine de bandits, les menaçant de son épée tout en pressant le jeune Écureuil derrière lui de l’autre bras. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, complètement abasourdi. De toutes les personnes qu’il s’attendait à voir ensembles, le Moine et le garçon étaient les dernières. </p><p>Ne préférant pas perdre plus de temps, il attrape une flèche et se prépare à tirer. </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot et Écureuil sont dans une position délicate. La veille, l’ancien moine avait pu voir aux abords d’un village des avis de recherche portant son nom. </p><p>“Je crois qu’on va avoir un problème”, avait dit Écureuil. Lancelot avait acquiescé. “L’Eglise me cherche. Ce n’est pas surprenant, mais je ne pensais pas qu’ils afficheraient des avis de recherche aussi vite.”<br/>
Aussitôt, il avait scruté la foule, inquiet, une main protectrice posée sur l’épaule du garçon. Ils avaient quitté la zone habitée le plus vite possible après s’être ravitaillés correctement, mais il voyait maintenant qu’ils n’avaient pas été assez rapides. Alors qu’ils faisaient une pause sur le chemin, ces bandits les avaient attaqués, les encerclant rapidement. </p><p>Et le voilà, pressant Écureuil contre un arbre derrière lui tout en tentant de garder les ennemis à distance. En temps normal, il aurait fait une bouchée de ces malfrats mal entraînés. Mais il était encore faible après avoir soigné ses blessures grâce à son lien retrouvé avec les Invisibles. De plus, dans la hâte, il avait laissé son épée au camp des Paladins, et devait maintenant se contenter d’une lame de mauvaise facture volée à un marchand. L’un des bandits s’approche et tente un coup de hache. Lancelot le dévie facilement et tranche la gorge de son ennemi d’un coup précis mais peu subtile. </p><p>Plus que neuf, pense-t-il. Alors qu’il repère un autre bandit courir vers eux, celui-ci est stoppé net dans sa course par une flèche dans la gorge. Ses yeux se révulsent, et il tombe à terre en se noyant avec son propre sang. Si la question de savoir d’où venait cette flèche lui passe par la tête, elle est vite occultée par l’urgence de profiter de cet avantage inattendu: pendant qu’Écureuil ramasse des pierres et les lance sur les huit ennemis restant pour les déstabiliser, Lancelot en tue deux autres par des mouvements fluides de sa lames. En se retournant, il voit qu’un autre gît mort au sol, une flèche dans le cœur, et en profite pour abattre deux autres bandits qui tentaient de l’encercler. Soudain, Lancelot entend un cri de rage, et voit qu’Écureuil est traîné au sol par l’un des trois ennemis restant. Celui-ci empoigne sa dague pour la plaquer contre la gorge du garçon, et Lancelot n’a même  pas le temps de faire un pas avant de voir son mystérieux sauveur sortir des fourrées pour tirer une flèche directement dans le crâne de l’homme. </p><p>Il s’arrête net, en état de choc. L’homme qui se tient devant lui, un arc à la main, est le Chevalier Vert. </p><p>Les deux derniers bandits prennent la fuite, et le silence reprend ses droits dans cette partie de la forêt. Lancelot est un peu essoufflé, mais le combat ne l’a pas plus affaibli que cela. Il s’en serait réjoui s’il ne fixait pas le Chevalier Vert d’un air médusé. </p><p>“Gauvain!”, entend-il derrière lui, et Écureuil se précipite dans les bras du Chevalier- dont il connaît maintenant le nom-, qui s’agenouille pour l'accueillir, la joie visible dans son regard.<br/>
“Je te croyais mort!”, continue le garçon avec le même enthousiasme.<br/>
“Je l’étais, je crois…”, répond-il avec un sourire gêné, “C’est une longue histoire.” </p><p>Gauvain finit par se relever pour regarder Lancelot, qui n’avait pas bougé, préférant leur laisser de l’intimité. Il le scrute maintenant du regard, craignant sa réaction. Va-t-il l’attaquer ? Lui prendre Écureuil et lui ordonner de partir ? Les tâches de sang sur ses vêtements lui paraissent soudain très visibles.<br/>
Mais Gauvain ne fait rien de tout cela. Son visage est lavé de toutes les blessures qu’il avait pu y voir lors de leur entrevue dans la tente du frère Sel, et ses cheveux maintenant propres sont soulevés çà et là par la brise de fin d’après-midi. Il ne ressemble pas au guerrier redoutable qu’il avait toujours vu. Il l’est toujours, bien entendu, mais Lancelot le voit maintenant sous un jour nouveau, plus doux et paisible. Quand il lui sourit, il le trouve étonnamment beau. </p><p>“Je n’aurais jamais cru…”, commence Gauvain sans réussir à finir sa phrase. “Moi non plus”, répond Lancelot avec un demi-sourire. Et, sans qu’il n’arrive à avoir la moindre réaction normale, le Chevalier Vert le prend dans ses bras. Lancelot doit d’abord se retenir de faire un pas en arrière, tant les contacts physiques lui sont devenus complètement étrangers. Cependant, la douceur de cette étreinte efface au moins en partie son malaise. </p><p>“Merci”, chuchote Gauvain contre lui. Ne trouvant pas les mots, Lancelot se contente de hocher la tête. </p><p>Gauvain leur offre ainsi, une fois les cadavres fouillés, de le rejoindre à son campement. Le soir est tombé lorsqu’ils terminent de manger, et les restes du sanglier sont mis à sécher pour être transportés le lendemain matin. Une fois cela fait, les trois comparses s'assoient autour du feu. </p><p>“Comment as-tu pu guérir aussi vite?”, demande alors Écureuil. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne se mette à bavarder.<br/>
“Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois que Nimue m’a soigné avant de partir du camp des Paladins, mais j’étais seul à mon réveil. Je ne sais pas où elle est.” Écureuil fronce les sourcils, confus. </p><p>Gauvain s’adresse alors à Lancelot. “Cependant...j’ai appris par des villageois qu’elle a tué Carden avant de quitter les lieux.”<br/>
Son regard se fige. Il ne sait que penser de cette information. Depuis son départ, il craignait constamment de voir son Père surgir de derrière un arbre pour le corriger pour sa mauvaise conduite. Cela lui enlève au moins ce poids-là. Mais cette liberté nouvelle signifie autre chose: la seule personne qui s’approchait du concept de famille pour lui est morte. Il sait que Carden n’a jamais été un père pour lui, qu’il a seulement abusé de la vulnérabilité d’un enfant orphelin pour le manipuler. Quand il pense à cela, les cicatrices qu’il porte sur le dos le brûlent particulièrement, comme si Carden se rappelait à lui depuis l’au-delà. </p><p>Lancelot réalise soudain que Gauvain le scrute, essayant de décrypter sa réaction.<br/>
“Le monde ira bien mieux sans lui. Merci de me l’avoir dit”, finit-il par dire d’une voix grave.<br/>
Gauvain hoche la tête, comprenant bien que par “le monde”, Lancelot voulait dire “lui-même”. Gêné d’être le centre de l’attention, celui-ci change de sujet. </p><p>“Nous avons entendu dire que les Faë résistants ont pris la mer il y a une semaine environ vers les Terres du Nord”, lance-t-il.<br/>
Les yeux de Gauvain s’illuminent. “Alors Nimue a réussi à les protéger... j’espère qu’elle a survécu.”<br/>
“Nous devons les retrouver, Chevalier Vert! Avec Lancelot, on était déjà en route vers le Nord avant de te rencontrer. Tu devrais venir avec nous!”, s’exclame Écureuil avec entrain. Lancelot ne l’avait jamais vu avec un si grand sourire. </p><p>Gauvain fait mine de réfléchir, avant d’éclater de rire. “Bien sûr que je viens avec vous, Perceval! Il semblerait que vous deux ayez besoin de mon aide pour survivre en cette terre hostile de toute façon”  À cela Lancelot laisse échapper un petit rire.</p><p>Quelques temps après, Écureuil s'est endormi sur sa paillasse alors que Gauvain et Lancelot ont décidé de rester encore un peu autour de la chaleur apaisante du feu de camp. Ils sont assis côte à côte, et Lancelot peut, pour la première fois, détailler chaque partie de son visage. Il tente de deviner combien de temps il peut regarder avant que ça ne devienne embarrassant.<br/>
“Je...je devrais peut-être vous laisser partir vers le Nord tous les deux”, finit-il par dire. Gauvain tourne la tête vers lui.<br/>
“Pourquoi?”, demande-t-il.<br/>
“Les Faë ne m’accueilleraient jamais parmi eux, c’est évident. Pas après tout ce que j’ai fait.” </p><p>“Tu serais surpris”, répond Gauvain. “Ne leur demande pas de te pardonner, bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu’ils en soient capables. Mais si je leur explique ton histoire, si je leur dis que tu es l’un des nôtres, ils finiront par comprendre. Certains sont fiers et mettront plus de temps, mais ça viendra. Tu verras, si Écureuil et moi avons pu le faire, alors eux aussi.” </p><p>Lancelot pense à ces paroles un instant. Il imagine ce que serait sa vie parmi les Faë, sans massacres constants, sans l’austérité de l’Eglise. Vivre parmi ses semblables. Quelques semaines auparavant, il se serait frappé pour ne serait-ce qu’avoir eu cette pensée. Mais maintenant...il est tenté d’accepter. </p><p>“Personne ne te demande de réparer tes erreurs”, poursuit Gauvain comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées. “Elles ne peuvent pas l’être. Les gens qui sont morts ne reviendront pas. Mais tu peux te battre pour ceux qui restent, pour leur assurer un avenir en paix.” </p><p>Ces mots résonnent en lui. Ils lui mettent du baume au cœur comme rien ne l’a jamais fait auparavant. Il regarde Gauvain un instant avant de répondre. </p><p>“Oui...oui, je crois que je peux faire ça.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici le troisième chapitre! On entre dans du fluff intense je sais, mais que voulez-vous je ne sais faire que ça.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une semaine passe, pendant laquelle Lancelot, Gauvain et Écureuil chevauchent la majeure partie du temps. Le jeune Faë voyage le plus souvent avec Lancelot, déclarant qu’il se sent plus à l’aise sur Goliath. Un argument convaincant, mais qui ne suffit pas à cacher le fait qu’il fait davantage confiance à Lancelot. Celui-ci lance des regards contrits à Gauvain chaque fois qu’il hisse Écureuil sur la monture noire, mais il n’y répond toujours que par un sourire. Écureuil lui a raconté que l’ancien moine a affronté la Garde de la Trinité et s’en est à peine sorti vivant pour le sauver. Il est donc normal qu’il lui voue une confiance aveugle. </p><p>Lancelot se fait souvent la remarque que ces derniers jours sont probablement les plus heureux de sa vie. Jamais il n’a autant souris ou ris dans un si petit laps de temps, même si ces expressions visibles de joie restent rare. Gauvain arbore un sourire surpris chaque fois que cela arrive. Après tout, deux semaines auparavant, Lancelot le capturait et le livrait aux Paladins, après avoir tué un grand nombre de Faë. Il ne peut oublier cela, mais ne peut pas non plus s’empêcher d’éprouver de la compassion pour Lancelot. </p><p>Lancelot...quand il lui a révélé son vrai nom, il l’a répété une fois puis deux, laissant les syllabes rouler sur sa langue comme une sorte d’expérience sonore. Depuis, il le prononce aussi souvent qu’il le peut, à la fois pour aider Lancelot à s’y habituer… et à la fois car il trouve ce nom agréable. </p><p>Evidemment, Écureuil n’arrête jamais de parler sur la route. Le garçon raconte à Lancelot des histoires sur sa jeune vie, étoffées par des détails que Gauvain partage avec plaisir. Il écoute toujours avec attention, le sourire aux lèvres, posant parfois des questions sur des passages qu’il a mal compris, et ponctuant le récit par des petits rires. Il laisse le flot de parole continuer encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que, certains jours, le garçon finisse par s’endormir contre lui, bercé par les mouvements réguliers de Goliath. Dans ces moments-là, les deux hommes profitent ensemble de ce silence salvateur. </p><p>Après une semaine de chevauchée, ils arrivent en approche d’un village d’une taille moyenne, dans lequel plusieurs marchands ont élu domicile. Ils conviennent que Gauvain et Écureuil iront en ville pendant que Lancelot restera à distance avec les chevaux. En effet, la prime sur sa tête est toujours offerte à qui le ramènera mort ou vivant à l’Église, il est donc plus prudent qu’il reste en forêt. Lorsque Gauvain et Écureuil rentrent, il a terminé d’installer leur campement et entreprend de déballer ce qui leur reste de viande séchée et de pain. Cette occasion de se ravitailler arrive véritablement à point nommée, pense-t-il. Gauvain s’approche immédiatement de lui, avec le regard de quelqu’un qui mijote quelque chose. Il a visiblement du mal à empêcher ses lèvres de se soulever, et ses yeux trahissent son excitation. Lancelot le regarde sortir de sa besace une pile de tissus, puis reste perplexe, les yeux plissés. </p><p>“Je t’ai acheté de nouveaux vêtements!”, s’exclame Gauvain avec entrain. Lancelot hausse aussitôt les sourcils avec surprise.<br/>
“Pardon? Ces vêtements sont pour moi?”, demande-t-il.<br/>
“Oui, je te l’ai dit! Réfléchis: les gens recherchent un type avec de longs vêtements noirs et une grande cape sombre. Avec ça, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de te reconnaître”, explique Gauvain.</p><p>Lancelot saisit les vêtements et commence à les inspecter. Ils sont verts, avec des morceaux de cuir brun cousus à certains endroits. Il remarque que la tunique est plus courte que celle qu’il porte actuellement, ainsi que la cape. </p><p>“J’ai pris soin d’acheter une cape avec une capuche”, commente Gauvain, nerveux devant son silence. “Et regarde, tu pourras relever ce bout de tissus au-dessus de ton nez pour cacher tes marques si besoin.” </p><p>“Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire ça…”, balbutie Lancelot, confus. Cette tenue est la première chose s’approchant d’un cadeau qu’on lui ait offerte depuis longtemps. Il n’a rien demandé à Gauvain et pourtant il lui a acheté toutes ces choses. Cela le trouble énormément. </p><p>“Mais je l’ai fait”, répond Gauvain, comme si c’était la chose la plus simple du monde. “Va les essayer, je vais m’occuper du repas.”.<br/>
Lancelot n’ose pas protester et obéit. Une fois ses nouveaux atours passés, il constate avec émerveillement qu’ils lui vont parfaitement. Si son corps est moins dissimulé derrière des couches de vêtements longs, il se sent à l’aise, et propre de surcroît, ses anciens vêtements étant toujours tachés de sang. Voyager s'avérera effectivement beaucoup plus facile sans sa cape noire si célèbre. Il se sent comme un civil normal dans cette tenue, d’autant qu’il a arrangé ses cheveux de sorte à cacher la brûlure en forme de croix qu’il porte derrière le crâne. </p><p>Lorsqu’il revient vers le camp, Gauvain l’observe de haut en bas.<br/>
“On dirait un vrai Faë! Le vert te va bien”, commente-t-il en hochant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Rougissant, Lancelot s’approche en baissant sa capuche.<br/>
“Merci...merci beaucoup.”, souffle-t-il, ne trouvant pas les mots justes pour exprimer sa gratitude. Gauvain lui sourit, mais il a le sentiment que ce n’est pas suffisant. Alors, tout comme Gauvain l’a fait pour lui le premier jour, il le prend dans ses bras. L’étreinte est maladroite, mais il n’en a que faire.<br/>
“Je suis ravi qu’ils te plaisent”, dit Gauvain contre son oreille, ce qui a pour effet de le faire frissonner. Il espère que celui qu’il considère maintenant comme son ami ne le remarque pas. </p><p>Alors qu’ils se séparent, Écureuil déboule en courant dans le camp. “J’ai trouvé des baies!”, clame-t-il, fier de lui. Aussitôt, Gauvain se dirige vers lui en vitesse. “Montre les moi. Elles pourraient être toxiques.”<br/>
“Je sais reconnaître des baies toxiques, je ne suis pas stupide!”, proteste le garçon, mais Gauvain ne l’écoute déjà plus.<br/>
Lancelot laisse échapper un petit rire, et s'assoit près du feu, serein. </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Les jours s’écoulent à un rythme lent mais pas lassant pour autant. Une routine s’installe rapidement au sein de ce trio inattendu, afin que le voyage, qui sera encore long, se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Lancelot et Gauvain se relaient pour chasser leurs repas, celui resté au camp s’occupant d’allumer un feu et d’installer leurs affaires pour la nuit. Écureuil aide toujours autant qu’il le peut, attrapant parfois un petit lapin pour diversifier leur nourriture. Mais les deux hommes s’arrangent pour l’épargner un maximum et le laisser jouer quand il en a le temps. Malgré tout son courage et sa force, il reste un enfant, qui mérite de vivre une vie d’enfant après toutes les horreurs qu’il a vécues. </p><p>Un soir, lors de la deuxième semaine de leur voyage, Lancelot regarde le garçon dormir tandis que Gauvain confectionne des flèches, assis à son côté. Il s’est enveloppé dans une couverture en fourrure acquise quelques jours auparavant, le temps se rafraîchissant au fur et à mesure qu’ils avancent vers le Nord. Elle est petite, mais de la taille parfaite pour un enfant de son âge. C’est agréable de pouvoir le voir aussi paisible, les traits détendus, plus calme que jamais- si on considère qu’il est capable de l’être en étant éveillé. </p><p>“Tu l’aimes beaucoup, n’est-ce pas?”, dit Gauvain. Lancelot sursaute et se rend compte que son comparse l’observait depuis quelques temps déjà. Embarrassé, il fixe son regard sur le feu.<br/>
“Il est adorable”, finit-il par répondre.<br/>
“Je crois que c’est plus profond que ça”, insiste Gauvain sur un ton qui se veut rassurant. Lancelot soupire.<br/>
“Je me sens responsable de lui’, explique-t-il, “Il m’a dit que ce n’est pas moi qui ait porté le coup qui a tué sa famille, mais c’est tout comme. Tu l’as dit toi-même, je les ai regardés faire, et ça me rend coupable.”<br/>
“Je ne pensais pas que mes mots t’avaient autant marqué”, dit Gauvain, surpris. En guise de réponse, Lancelot détache enfin ses yeux du feu pour les plonger dans les siens, pour lui montrer à quel point c’est le cas. “Sans cette conversation, je n’aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de le sauver”. </p><p>Gauvain pose la flèche sur laquelle il travaillait pour poser délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Le contact le fait sursauter à nouveau, mais il ne bouge pas.<br/>
“Je pense que tu l’aurais eu tout de même. J’ai dis ces choses sous le coup du désespoir pour essayer de te rallier à ma cause, mais je ne les regrette pas, car elles sont vraies. Mais, déjà à ce moment-là, je savais que ce que tu as fait, tu l’as fait sous l’emprise de Carden et de ses mensonges.”</p><p>Sa voix est douce malgré les propos qu’il tient.<br/>
“Ça ne justifie rien”, réplique Lancelot.<br/>
“Bien sûr, mais ça explique les raisons de tes actions. Tu ne pensais pas par toi-même, ou bien très peu. Je crois que tu a fais honneur à ses parents en l’ayant sauvé d’une mort atroce, et tu continues de le faire en prenant soin de lui.”</p><p>Lancelot hoche la tête, comprenant la portée de ce qu’il vient de lui dire. Une rédemption, ou plutôt les racines de ce qui peut en devenir une. “Merci”, dit-il à Gauvain. Il se rend compte qu’il le remercie très souvent. Il décide que ce n’est pas pour lui déplaire.<br/>
Alors que leurs regards s’entrecroisent toujours, Gauvain retire sa main qui reposait toujours sur celle de Lancelot, et s’attarde un peu plus longtemps dans les yeux bleu océan qu’il ne le devrait, avant de se remettre à l’ouvrage. </p><p>Plus tard ce soir-là, Lancelot pense longtemps à la sensation de la main de Gauvain, à la façon qu’il a de le toucher si souvent. Il se demande s’il se comporte de cette façon avec tous les gens qu’il connaît, ou si c’est le cas seulement avec lui. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que cela signifierait ou changerait pour lui. Ce qu’il sait en revanche, c’est qu’alors qu’il devrait fuir le contact physique comme il l’a toujours fait, il n’en ressent aucune envie dans ce cas précis. Peut-être est-ce lié à son changement brutal de vie, ou peut-être à autre chose.</p><p>Il pense aussi à la façon qu’il a de le rassurer en toute circonstance. Même s’il n’hésite pas à le placer en face de ses crimes, il n’exprime jamais de rancœur envers lui. Cela lui cause autant de souffrance que de plaisir. Comment les Paladins peuvent-ils organiser l’extermination d’un peuple aussi bienveillant ? De toute sa vie, il a toujours vu plus d’empathie et de générosité chez les Faë que chez les humains, même si, il le réalise aujourd’hui, les Paladins ne sont pas vraiment de bons exemples. Il a toujours cru aux histoires de purification et d’absolution que Carden lui enfonçait dans la tête depuis son enfance, alors que la vérité était sous ses yeux depuis le début. S’il pense toujours que ce fameux Dieu existe, il ne croit pas que le génocide des Faë ait été sa volonté. </p><p>Il suppose que la haine que les humains éprouvent souvent pour les Faë vient de leur ignorance de ce peuple. Mais ce n’est pas à lui d’en juger, au vu de tout le mal qu’il a fait dans sa vie. Alors qu’il sent, comme tous les soirs, ses pensées le submerger, il tourne la tête pour regarder les silhouettes endormies de Gauvain et d’Écureuil. Voilà pour quoi il se bat maintenant. Pour une cause plus juste.</p><p>Pour ceux auxquels il tient.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci pour les kudos, et particulièrement à ceux qui ont commenté! Sachez que c'est grâce à ça que j'arrive à mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne aussi souvent, alors vous avez tous mes remerciements.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La suite est là, bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...et c’est là que le vieil aveugle se rend compte qu’il m’a pris pour son neveu!”</p><p>Lancelot éclate d’un rire franc qui résonne à travers l'épais dôme d’arbres qui les entoure.<br/>
“Quelle histoire”, finit-il par dire avec des réminiscences de rires toujours dans la voix.<br/>
“C’est arrivé il y a des années, et pourtant je m’en souviens encore comme si c’était hier.” </p><p>Ils chevauchent côte à côte seuls sur la route, avec pour seule compagnie le gazouillement des oiseaux et le son mélodieux produit par le vent dans les feuillages. Ils ont autorisé Écureuil à aller s’amuser dans la forêt, tant qu’il les suit de loin et qu’il ne s’éloigne pas trop pour que Lancelot puisse le sentir et s’assurer qu’il va bien. Même avec toutes ces précautions, il ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter: et s’il tombait sur un ours ? Sur des bandits ? Ou pire, des Paladins ? Mais il sait bien qu’il ne pourra pas toujours le protéger, et qu’il a besoin de sa liberté. Il est donc condamné à se faire un sang d’encre jusqu’à ce que le garçon revienne vers eux. </p><p>Heureusement, Gauvain, qui cache beaucoup mieux que lui son inquiétude, le distrait toujours avec des histoires drôles comme celle qu’il vient de lui raconter. </p><p>“Quand on sera arrivés, tu pourras demander à tout le monde de te la raconter, je suis sûre qu’après ça tu en sauras encore plus que moi”, ajoute Gauvain après un silence.<br/>
Lancelot se crispe immédiatement. Il oublie souvent que cette vie sur les routes avec Gauvain et Écureuil ne sera pas éternelle, et que chaque jour le rapproche de celui où il devra faire face aux Faës.<br/>
“Arrête de t’inquiéter.” Gauvain semble toujours lire en lui comme dans un livre. “Tout se passera bien. Je serai là pour t’aider, Écureuil aussi.” </p><p>Sa voix rassurante réussit à l’apaiser, du moins pour le moment. Il repousse son appréhension dans un coin de sa tête, et retrouve son petit sourire. C’est une belle journée.<br/>
“Comment étais-tu, à son âge?”, demande-t-il soudain, curieux. </p><p>Gauvain réfléchit quelques secondes. “Assez semblable”, commence-t-il avec un rire. “J’aime à penser que j’étais moins borné et plus prudent, mais c’est sûrement faux.”<br/>
“Sûrement, oui”, confirme Lancelot, moqueur. </p><p>“Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? Parle moi un peu de ton enfance et on verra qui de nous deux était le plus agaçant”, Défie Gauvain.<br/>
“Ma mère me réprimandait souvent”, concède-t-il, plongé dans des souvenirs oubliés. “Un jour, j’ai fait tomber un de ses vases en argile préférés en courant trop près de la table. Quand elle l’a trouvé, elle m’a interdit d’aller jouer avec mes amis pendant une semaine. Le lendemain, la punition était déjà levée.”<br/>
“Je vois, tu usais donc de tes charmes pour l’amadouer. C’est malin, je dois dire, très malin…”<br/>
“C’est faux! Je ne le faisais pas exprès”, s’exclame Lancelot sur un ton révolté, un peu plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.<br/>
“Bien sûr, tout le monde te croit, grand séducteur!”<br/>
“Je te déteste”, dit Lancelot en riant, vaincu.<br/>
“Tu mens.” </p><p>Quand ils arrêtent de rire, ils se regardent longuement, comme hypnotisés. Lancelot finit par briser cette harmonie, pouvant sentir Écureuil se rapprocher.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, alors que le soleil est toujours haut dans le ciel, une tempête éclate, les forçant à trouver un abris au plus vite. Ils sont tous les trois trempés jusqu’aux os quand ils parviennent à un village. Alors qu’ils traversent la place centrale à la recherche d’une auberge, Lancelot presse le petit corps d'Écureuil contre le sien et l’entoure de sa cape, dans l’espoir de le réchauffer. La dernière chose dont ils aient besoin serait que le garçon tombe malade. </p><p>“On peut passer la nuit là-bas”, crie Gauvain pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie battante. Il pointe du doigt l’auberge du village. Des lumières tamisées en sortent, et le bâtiment semble assez grand pour qu’ils aient une chance de trouver une chambre. Lorsqu’ils entrent, une atmosphère chaude et agréable les entoure. Lancelot guide un Écureuil tout tremblant à travers la salle, pendant que Gauvain s’en va réserver une chambre pour la nuit. </p><p>“Bonjour , vous reste-t-il de la place pour cette nuit?”, s’enquit-il. L’aubergiste le dévisage, probablement pas habitué à tant de politesse, puis jette à œil à Lancelot et Écureuil.<br/>
“Une chambre pour vous deux et votre fils, c’est ça?” Gauvain n’a pas la force de le contredire. “Euh...oui, c’est ça, merci”. </p><p>L’homme pose une clé sur le comptoir. “Vous pourrez me payer demain. Allez-vous réchauffer”, ordonne-t-il. Malgré son air bourru, il s’avère être surprenamment agréable. “A l’étage, troisième porte à droite.” </p><p>Gauvain le remercie et fait signe à ses deux compagnons de voyage de le suivre. Une fois dans la chambre, Écureuil repère immédiatement le petit lit trônant contre le mur, et répond à son appel: il se laisse tomber lourdement dessus. Pendant ce temps, Lancelot étudie la pièce. Elle est plus grande que toutes les chambres dans lesquelles il a dormi de toute sa vie, même Gauvain semble impressionné. Il remarque très vite qu’il qu’il n’y qu’un seul grand lit. Evidemment qu’il n’y en a qu’un. Ces chambres sont faites pour des familles, par pour un groupe de leur genre. Il observe Gauvain du coin de l’oeil, guettant une quelconque réaction, mais ne voyant rien d’inhabituel il décide de lâchement repousser cette discussion à plus tard. Il entreprend de ranger leurs affaires un peu partout dans la chambre, pendant que Gauvain sèche Écureuil avec une couverture trouvée dans un placard. Malgré toute son énergie et son entrain, le garçon semble épuisé. Inquiet, Lancelot s’approche et pose sa main sur son front. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il ne décèle aucune chaleur anormale. </p><p>“Il a seulement besoin de manger et de se reposer”, dit-il en s’adressant à Gauvain. Celui-ci acquiesce et va piocher dans leur réserve de nourriture sèche. Une fois tous rassasiés, Écureuil s’endort paisiblement dans son lit, alors que ses deux protecteurs décident de redescendre dans la taverne pour profiter un peu de la soirée. </p><p>Lancelot laisse Gauvain le guider à travers la salle, esquivant les tables bondées et les ivrognes qui tiennent à peine dessus. Le brouhaha le déstabilise un peu au départ, mais il s’y habitue rapidement. Cependant, il est soulagé de pouvoir laisser Gauvain s’occuper de commander des boissons. Il l’aurait fait lui-même s’il y avait été obligé, mais il saisit avec joie l’occasion de ne pas avoir à parler à un inconnu. Ils s’installent à une petite table à l’écart des autres, délaissée par les clients de la taverne pour cette raison. Les deux hommes se dirigent donc tout naturellement vers elle.</p><p>Une pinte de bière en main, Lancelot se met à observer la foule, méfiant. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué qu’il ressemble au portrait robot des avis de recherche dispersés dans les villages. Pas encore du moins. Il suppose que les clients sont trop ivres pour ça, et que le gérant n’en a pas grand chose à faire. Même en se répétant cela encore et encore, il balaie toujours la salle du regard, à la recherche d’ennemis. </p><p>“Je n’avais pas bu d’alcool depuis longtemps…”, dit Gauvain à côté de lui.<br/>
“Moi aussi. Les Paladins ne m’invitaient pas souvent à leurs dégustations de vin. Cela dit, ces petites séances ressemblaient plus à des réunions d’ivrognes qu’autre chose alors...je crois que je n’ai rien raté.” Gauvain se met à ricaner.<br/>
“Je ne pensais pas les religieux portés à ce point sur la vinasse. Ça explique pourquoi certains d’entre eux se battent aussi mal.” Cette pique arrache un rire à Lancelot. </p><p>“Tu sais, je pense que tu n’as rien à craindre ici”, affirme Gauvain en le regardant observer la foule. Lancelot détourne son attention vers lui, comme un enfant surpris en train de faire une bêtise.<br/>
“Je me dois d’être prudent. Si on me reconnaît, cela nous mettra tous les trois en danger, pas seulement moi.”<br/>
“Justement, on forme une équipe. Si quelqu’un te veut du mal, il nous veut du mal à tous, et il devra faire face aux conséquences.” </p><p>Lancelot le regarde sans rien dire, surpris. Une équipe? Vraiment ? </p><p>L’atmosphère de cet endroit est vraiment apaisant. Un feu crépite dans une cheminée non loin d’eux, les baignant dans sa chaleur rassérénante. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés, et les mèches qui se sont échappées de l’attache gouttent un peu sur son visage, mais mise à part cela il n’a pas froid. Il n’a mal nul part, et il réalise que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n’a pas eu à se battre pendant presque trois semaines. De plus, il est avec Gauvain, qui lui sourit chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent. </p><p>Il se sent bien.</p><p>Et il ne sait pas vraiment comment gérer cette sensation. Mais il sait que ça ne durera pas, alors il compte bien en profiter. Quelqu’un assis à sur un siège surélevé à côté du comptoir se met à chanter un air, accompagné d’un instrument à corde. Il ne sait pas comment on appelle ça. Il n’a pas l’habitude d’entendre de la musique autre que les chœurs catholiques, et il écoute avec fascination cette chanson qui parle de champs et de fête. </p><p>Gauvain, de son côté, observe discrètement- du moins il l’espère-, les expressions changer sur le visage de Lancelot. Il semble découvrir complètement les plaisirs d’une soirée à la taverne, l’une des choses les plus naturelles dans ce coin du pays. Cela ne le surprend pas, mais c’est attendrissant de le voir sursauter à chaque son plus fort que les autres. Il préfère garder le silence, de peur de briser ce moment. Après plusieurs minutes, Lancelot finit par tourner la tête vers lui et rencontre directement son regard, surpris. Il regarde ses yeux: ils sont verts, avec des touches de brun ici ou là. Il se demande si son surnom de Chevalier Vert est inspiré de cela. </p><p>Il ne sait pas si c’est la bière qui le rend plus courageux ou si cela vient entièrement de lui-même, mais lentement, il se rapproche de Gauvain et pose doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Il se fait immédiatement la réflexion que c’est très confortable, mais ne s’installe pas encore complètement, attendant un éventuel mouvement de retrait de Gauvain. Mais celui-ci ne bouge pas, et Lancelot ne perçoit aucune tension émanant de lui. Il pose sa tête juste au creux du cou de Gauvain. Son nez, qu’il a si souvent utilisé pour traquer des Faë, perçoit maintenant chaque détail de son odeur, et cela a pour effet de l’apaiser encore un peu plus. </p><p>Ils restent ainsi pendant longtemps. Ou peut-être pas, il perd la notion du temps au bout de quelques minutes. Mais il s’émerveille encore plus à chaque seconde de voir que Gauvain ne le repousse pas. Au bout d’un moment, il termine sa pinte et se repose complètement contre le dossier de son siège, Lancelot toujours lové au creux de son cou, le souffle émanant de son nez glissant sur sa peau à un rythme régulier. Si quelqu’un les voit, personne ne fait de remarque sur leur attitude. </p><p>Lancelot ne peut pas le voir, mais un petit sourire paisible finit par apparaître sur les lèvres de Gauvain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je sais ce que vous allez dire: un seul lit ? Vraiment ? </p><p>Oui. </p><p>(Et oui, Lancelot a une légère anxiété sociale, j'ai pensé que ça lui correspondait assez bien)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le chapitre 5 est là, comme d'habitude bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lancelot et Gauvain finissent par bouger quand les premiers clients de la taverne commencent à rentrer chez eux. Lancelot redresse lentement la tête, clignant rapidement des yeux comme s’il venait de se réveiller d’un profond sommeil. Ses cheveux sont complètement sans dessus dessous, et Gauvain replace une mèche derrière son oreille, amusé. </p><p>“Viens, on doit dormir. Il faudra partir tôt demain matin.”, dit-il à Lancelot qui acquiesce et le suit jusqu’à leur chambre. Ils essaient de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Écureuil, mais quand ils pénètrent dans la pièce ils le découvrent dormant à point fermé. Cette nuit dans le confort d’un lit sera réparatrice, et le lendemain il sera à nouveau aussi énergique qu’il l’a toujours été. Lancelot le regarde quelques secondes, avant de remonter sa couverture sur ses épaules et de s’éloigner. </p><p>En se retournant, il s’arrête net lorsqu’il s'aperçoit que Gauvain s’est déjà débarrassé de ses chausses, de son pourpoint et de sa chemise pour ne garder que son pantalon, et est en train de s’installer dans le lit. Il s’efforce de conserver son regard concentré sur le visage de l’homme en face de lui quand il lui parle. </p><p>“Je vais dormir par terre”, dit-il l’air décidé. </p><p>“Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?”, demande Gauvain, éberlué. “On pourrait ne pas retrouver d’occasion de dormir dans un vrai lit jusqu’à notre arrivée.” </p><p>“J’ai dormi sur des sols pire que celui-ci. C’est déjà un confort en soi d’être à l’intérieur.” </p><p>“Je sens mauvais, c’est ça ? Ou je ronfle ?” </p><p>Lancelot lève les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré. “Non…” </p><p>“Alors je ne vois de raison qui justifierait que je profiterais tout seul d’un lit aussi grand pendant que tu dors par terre”, conclut Gauvain. Quand il prend ce ton, c’est que la conversation est terminée, Lancelot le sait. Il soupire. </p><p>“D’accord…” </p><p>Il garde sa chemise pour dormir, ne voulant pas que Gauvain voit les cicatrices sur son dos. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n’a jamais éprouvé le besoin de les cacher par le passé. Il suppose que dévoiler son corps à d’autres Paladins était très différent. Il se fichait qu’on voit ses cicatrices car elles inspiraient de la crainte chez ceux qui les voyaient, et cela était un avantage. La dernière chose qu’il voudrait serait que Gauvain ait peur de lui. </p><p>Il prend place sous les couvertures pendant que l’autre homme souffle sur la bougie placée sur une petite table de nuit. La pièce est maintenant plongée dans le noir. Son regard rivé sur le plafond, Lancelot tente de s’habituer à avoir la présence de quelqu’un d’autre dans le même lit que le sien. Ce n’est pas arrivé depuis des années.</p><p>“Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que je ne ronfle pas?”, chuchote Gauvain. Lancelot sourit. </p><p>“Oui. Mais je n’ai jamais dormi aussi proche de toi, alors ça pourrait changer”, répond-il, joueur. En effet, habituellement lorsqu’ils dorment dans les bois, Écureuil dort entre eux, pour qu’il soit plus en sécurité. </p><p>“Alors j’imagine qu’on le saura demain”, dit Gauvain avant de se positionner sur le côté. “Bonne nuit”, ajoute-t-il.</p><p>“Bonne nuit”, répond Lancelot. </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Les premières lueurs de l’aube le réveillent, comme à leur habitude. Ce qui change de l’habitude, c’est que Lancelot ne se lève pas immédiatement. Il veut apprécier la douceur des draps pendant encore quelques minutes. En relevant un peu la tête, il voit Écureuil n’est plus dans son lit, et que son couteau, qu’il porte habituellement toujours sur lui, est posé sur la table de nuit de Lancelot. Il comprend vite ce que cela signifie: <em> je suis parti faire quelque chose d’amusant et sûrement dangereux et idiot, je reviens </em>. Il décide, pour une fois, de ne pas s’inquiéter. Personne ne le connaît en ville, et c’est un garçon débrouillard. Avant de rencontrer Lancelot, il n’avait personne pour se demander constamment où il était et s’il allait bien. L’enfant finira par s’énerver s’il ne lui laisse pas un minimum d’indépendance. C’est lorsqu’il repose sa tête sur l’oreiller qu’une réalisation le frappe. </p><p> </p><p>Il y a un bras passé autour de sa taille. Une main agrippant son ventre. Et ce n’est pas la sienne. </p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux s’écarquillent, et il a soudain très chaud. Il est en plein débat houleux contre lui-même sur la marche à suivre lorsque l’odeur de Gauvain change soudainement, lui indiquant que l’homme est en train de s’éveiller. Quelques secondes après, il entend, paniqué, un profond soupir derrière lui, et sent la pression de la main sur son torse s’intensifier. Gauvain ne bouge pas. Dans un excès d’audace, Lancelot se retourne pour faire face à l’autre homme, qui le regarde, les yeux partiellement ouverts. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés sur son oreiller dans un désordre qui lui donne envie de les toucher. </p><p>“Bonjour”, dit Gauvain en souriant, une fois complètement réveillé. Les rayons du soleil caressent le coin de son visage de la plus belle des façons. Intérieurement, Lancelot se demande quand il a commencé à avoir des pensées de ce genre. </p><p>“Bonjour”, répond Lancelot, timide mais plus calme. </p><p>Et soudain, sans prévenir, Gauvain franchit l’espace qui les sépare et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. </p><p>Le temps s’arrête. Lancelot est au départ complètement pris de cours, mais finit par fermer les yeux, appréciant la sensation merveilleuse. Il glisse ses mains dans le cou de Gauvain alors que celui-ci approfondit le baiser, grisé par le contact. Lancelot passe ses doigts dans les cheveux si doux qu’il convoitait quelques secondes auparavant. </p><p>Le moment est magique. Il ne pense pas avoir ressenti d’émotions aussi fortes depuis au moins une décennie. Lorsqu’ils se séparent par manque d’air, Gauvain cherche son regard.</p><p>“Est-ce que je...suis allé trop loin?”, demande-t-il, inquiet. </p><p>Le sourire que lui offre Lancelot dépasse tous les autres. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, et les coins de ses yeux bleu pétillant se plissent. Gauvain voudrait pouvoir figer cet instant pour s’en souvenir à jamais.</p><p>“Non, c’était parfait”, répond Lancelot. Gauvain a un rire de soulagement. Il l’embrasse encore, plus brièvement cette fois, puis commence à se redresser. </p><p>“On devrait se lever et aller voir ce que fait le petit démon”, dit-il. Lancelot acquiesce. </p><p>“Je me demande quels ennuis il a causés cette fois”. </p><p> </p><p>Après une rapide toilette, Lancelot suit Gauvain à l’extérieur de la chambre, sa capuche verte relevée sur sa tête. Ils finissent par retrouver Écureuil dans la cour arrière de l’auberge. Le sol est encore très humide après la tempête de la veille, mais le ciel semble dégagé, signe qu’ils peuvent enfin repartir. Abasourdis, ils surprennent le garçon en compagnie de l’aubergiste qui les accueilli la veille, concentré dans son activité: la traite d’une chèvre. Lorsqu’il les voit, Écureuil leur fait signe.</p><p>“Vous êtes enfin réveillés!”, s’exclame-t-il, moqueur. </p><p>“Je te rappelle que tu dormais déjà quand la nuit venait à peine de tomber, alors ne te la raconte pas trop”, réplique Gauvain. </p><p>L’aubergiste laisse échapper un rire gras. “Il a du répondant, votre fils! Et il a un bon coup de main pour traire les animaux”. </p><p>Lancelot et Gauvain échangent un regard à la mention du mot “fils”, mais décident de ne rien dire, heureux que le garçon se soit fait un nouvel ami pendant qu’ils dormaient. </p><p>“Du répondant, il en a parfois un peu trop”, dit Lancelot. L’homme le dévisage alors, probablement surpris de l’entendre parler. </p><p>“Vous allez rejoindre les Faë qui se sont installés au Nord?”, s’enquiert leur interlocuteur. </p><p>“Vous savez où ils sont?”, demande Gauvain avec empressement, sans même s’inquiéter du fait que l’homme ait deviné qu’ils étaient Faë.</p><p>“Le bruit court qu’ils se sont installés à Château Velay il y a environ un mois. Le bâtiment est en ruine depuis plusieurs siècles, mais il paraît qu’ils l’ont assez bien adapté pour pouvoir y vivre.” </p><p>Gauvain regarde Lancelot avec de l’espoir dans le regard. </p><p>“J’en déduis que c’est là où vous allez”, reprend l’homme. “C’est à moins d’une semaine de voyage à cheval.” </p><p>“Merci infiniment pour votre aide, Monsieur”, répond Gauvain en lui serrant la main. </p><p> </p><p>Après cet échange, Lancelot s’approche d'Écureuil et s’accroupit près de lui pendant que Gauvain s’occupe de payer l’aubergiste. Il est impressionné de voir la dextérité avec laquelle le garçon trait la chèvre. </p><p>“Tu as déjà fait ça avant?”, lui demande-t-il. </p><p>“Oui, souvent. Ma mère avait quelques chèvres. Elle vendait leur lait à Rosepré”, répond le garçon en lui souriant. Lancelot lui retourne son sourire.</p><p>“Je suis vraiment content que tu viennes avec nous, tu sais”, déclare Écureuil.</p><p>“Moi aussi je suis content”, répond Lancelot. </p><p>“Je sais que tu as peur que les Faë te rejettent.” </p><p>Il dévisage le garçon, surpris. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il est attentif. </p><p>“Mais il ne faut pas t’inquiéter”, continue-t-il, “Si le Chevalier Vert répond de toi, c’est sûr qu’ils t’accepteront.” </p><p>Lancelot secoue affectueusement les cheveux du garçon avec sa main. </p><p>“Merci petit. Me voilà rassuré.” Ce n’est pas totalement vrai, mais le sourire éclatant d'Écureuil le persuade que le mensonge en vaut la peine. </p><p>“Ça ira mon garçon!”, dit l’aubergiste en s’approchant d’eux, Gauvain sur ses talons. “Je vais devoir te payer si tu continues comme ça.” </p><p>“Je ne serais pas contre”, répond Écureuil avec malice. L’homme éclate de rire, et saisit le seau à présent rempli de lait. </p><p> </p><p>Gauvain, Lancelot et Écureuil remontent alors dans leur chambre afin de se préparer à repartir. L’heure est plus avancée qu’ils ne l’avaient prévue, mais maintenant qu’ils savent qu’ils touchent au but ils n’ont plus vraiment envie de se presser. Leur peuple est là, quelque part plus au nord, et chaque mètre qu’ils parcourront les rapprochera un peu plus de leur but. Lancelot est toujours nerveux, et le restera pour les semaines à venir, il le sait bien. Mais il sait que son “équipe” sera là pour le soutenir, et cette seule pensée allège un peu le poids qu’il porte sur les épaules. </p><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, alors Lancelot s’assure que Goliath est harnaché correctement, Gauvain s’approche de lui par derrière et, le retournant avec des gestes tendres, le prend dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui comme s’il pouvait disparaître d’un moment à l’autre. </p><p>“Je suis heureux de t’avoir avec moi”, chuchote-t-il à son oreille comme il a pris l’habitude de le faire. </p><p>Lancelot sourit. Cela fait deux fois aujourd’hui qu’on lui dit cela. Il se dit que, peut-être, enfin, il pourrait avoir trouvé sa place. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ça y est, le grand moment est arrivé ;)<br/>(J'espère que je n'ai pas tout foiré)</p><p>Je sais qu'une bonne partie de ceux qui lisent cette fic ne sont pas francophones, et je voulais leur dire de ne pas hésiter à commenter en anglais s'ils se sentent plus à l'aise dans cette langue. Je le parle couramment (j'insiste sur le couramment lol) alors je vous comprendrai. </p><p>A ce sujet, et pour finir, j'annonce que ABlackRaven travaille actuellement sur une traduction de cette fic en anglais, ce qui rendra les choses plus faciles pour un certain nombre d'entre vous!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici le chapitre 6. Après celui-ci, je pense en écrire encore un, ou peut-être deux avant de conclure. </p><p>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain de leur départ, des flocons épais de neige se mettent à tomber, recouvrant les champs, les forêts et les landes d’une couche de blanc aveuglant. Leur progression est alors ralentie, mais pas autant qu’ils l’auraient pensé: les chevaux sont résistants et habitués à parcourir de longues distances. Leurs cavaliers, cependant, supportent avec peine le froid intense qui les entoure. Écureuil a été emmitouflé dans le plus de vêtements possible, dans l’espoir de recouvrir le moindre centimètre de peau de l’enfant frigorifié. </p><p>Malgré ce temps peu clément, les esprits sont légers. Ces routes sont pratiquement désertes, et un sentiment d’être seuls au monde met toute l’équipée de bonne humeur -en particulier Lancelot-. Le soir, alors que la nuit est sur le point de tomber, Lancelot apprend à Écureuil comment se servir correctement de sa petite lame, lui transmettant des techniques simples mais efficaces. Ayant l’un des meilleurs professeurs dont on pourrait vouloir, le garçon progresse vite, et leurs petites leçon se transforment bien souvent en jeux puérils dans la neige. </p><p>Les derniers jours de voyage  se passent sans encombre, si ce n’est une attaque de loup la veille de leur arrivée. Un vieux spécimen isolés tente de s’attaquer à Écureuil, mais la menace est immédiatement éliminée par une flèche de Gauvain. Mise à part cet incident, le silence. </p><p> </p><p>Et puis l’apparition.</p><p>La silhouette menaçante du château se dévoile petit à petit. Perché sur une colline, l’édifice ressemble à une construction d’un autre temps. Ses pierres sont usées par le temps et les intempéries, et de loin on pourrait croire qu’il est complètement abandonné tant il semble être en ruine. Heureusement, eux savent que ce n’est pas le cas. Malgré lui, l’estomac de Lancelot se noue. Le moment est enfin arrivé, celui qui va décider de ce que sera sa vie pour le reste de ses jours. Seul et abandonné de tous? Ou intégré chez les Faë avec Écureuil et Gauvain? Il y a aussi une chance pour qu’il finisse pendu avant la fin de la journée. Une perspective peu réjouissante. Il remarque que Gauvain lui lance des regards inquisiteurs, sachant très bien ce qu’il se passe derrière ces yeux larmoyants. Il fait de son mieux pour lui adresser un sourire serein, mais il sait bien que cela ne convaincra personne. Tout ce qu’il lui reste à faire est attendre.</p><p>Ses pensées sont interrompues par un changement d’odeur dans l’air. “Des Faë approchent”, déclare-t-il immédiatement. Gauvain et Lancelot arrêtent leurs montures et attendent, attentifs. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, des archers Faë les encerclent en poussant des cris menaçant. </p><p>Mais cela ne dure pas, puisque très vite une voix se démarque des autres. “Le Chevalier Vert! Il est de retour!”, s’écrie un jeune Tusk. Gauvain n’a même pas le temps de les saluer que les arcs sont à nouveaux bandés, cette fois-ci en direction de Lancelot. </p><p>“Comment oses-tu venir ici, meurtrier!”. Lancelot préfère ne pas répondre mais lance des regards alarmés à Gauvain, qui lève ses mains en signe d’apaisement. </p><p>“Mes amis, du calme. Le Moine Larmoyant est un Faë et est maintenant des nôtres. Il a sauvé le jeune Écureuil des griffes des Paladins au péril de sa vie, et nous avons voyagé jusqu’ici ensemble. Je lui confierais ma vie, alors je vous en prie, baissez vos armes!”</p><p>Les archers hésitent quelques instants, échangeant des regards confus, mais finissent par obéir, non sans foudroyer Lancelot des yeux. Alors que ce groupe de Faë les mène jusqu’à l’entrée du château, Écureuil serre la main de Lancelot qui tient les rennes de Goliath, dans une tentative de le rassurer. Alors qu’ils traversent les abords de l’édifice, de toutes parts des Faë sortent de huttes de fortune, et chacun d’entre eux crie de joie en voyant que le Chevalier Vert est en vie, puis garde un silence hostile en apercevant Lancelot. Ce petit manège dure plusieurs minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent la véritable entrée du château, devant un pont levis qui surplombe des douves vides depuis si longtemps que de la végétation y a poussé en grand nombre. Une foule se masse bientôt autour d’eux, curieuse et agitée. Arthur ne tarde pas à apparaître, avec une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Gauvain descend très vite de son cheval pour aller le saluer. </p><p>“Je ne pensais vraiment pas te revoir un jour”, dit Arthur, la joie perceptible dans sa voix. </p><p>“Et cela te convenait très bien, je me trompe?”, plaisante Gauvain, ce qui arrache un rire à son ami. “Écureuil est avec moi”, ajoute-t-il en désignant le garçon, que Lancelot fait descendre de Goliath. </p><p>“Il n’est pas seul”, fait simplement remarquer Arthur en regardant Lancelot avec une expression indéchiffrable. “Viens, il faut qu’on parle”. </p><p>Gauvain, Lancelot et Écureuil le suivent à travers la foule, puis à l’intérieur du château. Lancelot esquive les regards de haine qu’on lui lance de toutes parts. Tous ces Faë savent qui il est, ça ne fait aucun doute. La plupart d’entre eux a probablement perdu un être cher par sa main, ce qui le fait se sentir mal. Il observe cependant les rénovations qui ont été apportées au château. Les couloirs sont en grande partie ouverts vers l’extérieur par des immenses ouvertures dans la roche, mais il constate qu’un certain nombre de pièces ont pu être aménagées et utilisées. Écureuil et Lancelot sont placés dans l’une d’entre elles, un petit salon, pendant que Gauvain part discuter avec Arthur. Avant de partir, il effleure la main de Lancelot avec la sienne. <em> Tout va bien se passer </em>, tente-t-il de se convaincre. </p><p>“Tu ne veux pas aller retrouver tes amis?”, demande-t-il à Écureuil. </p><p>“Non, je reste avec toi”. Le ton autoritaire du garçon le fait sourire. </p><p>“Tu crois qu’Arthur va me permettre de rester?”</p><p>“Le fait que tu n’aies pas reçu une flèche en plein cœur en venant ici est déjà un bon signe”, ironise-t-il. “Mais je pense qu’il va accepter. Il ne refusera pas un soldat comme toi. Et puis rappelle toi que Gauvain reste le Chevalier Vert, et il garde l’autorité qui vient avec.” </p><p>Ces arguments sont convaincants. Lancelot s’efforce d’avoir confiance en Gauvain. Une partie de lui, au fond, se demande ce que ferait le Chevalier si Arthur refusait de lui permettre de rester. Il ne partirait pas avec lui, bien entendu. Ce serait naïf de croire cela. Et Lancelot peut-être qualifié de beaucoup de choses, mais naïf n’en fait pas partie. Il sait que même si sa relation avec Gauvain a évolué vers une direction...inattendue, cela ne suffira pas à le faire abandonner son peuple pour lui. Bien sûr, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de faire une telle chose, mais la perspective éventuelle de devoir partir pour ne plus jamais revoir Gauvain ou Écureuil lui déchire le cœur. </p><p>Écureuil s’approche de lui et l’entoure comme il le peu de ses petits bras. “Arthur comprendra, tu verras. Lui aussi, il a fait des choses qu’il regrette aujourd’hui, et regarde où il en est.” Lancelot soupire.</p><p>“J’espère sincèrement que tu as raison.” </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tu vas devoir me fournir une explication très détaillée et convaincante de comment et pourquoi tu es arrivé ici avec le Moine Larmoyant, parce que je suis à deux doigts de l’envoyer aux cachots”, annonce Arthur de but en blanc. </p><p>“Je sais, et je comprends ta réaction. J’aurais eu la même à ta place, mais les semaines que je viens de passer avec lui m’ont convaincu qu’il est digne de confiance”, répond Gauvain calmement. </p><p>“De confiance? Aurais-tu oublié que c’est lui qui t’a enlevé et livré aux Paladins?” </p><p>“Non, rassure-toi, ma mémoire n’est pas aussi mauvaise qu’elle en a l’air. Ecoute-moi bien, c’est l’un des nôtres.”</p><p>Arthur hausse les sourcils, surpris. “Il est Faë?” </p><p>“Oui, c’est un Cendreux. On n’en voit plus depuis longtemps, tu ne pouvais pas le deviner.” </p><p>“Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu’il a massacré ton peuple.” </p><p>“Non, mais il a sauvé Écureuil. Il a affronté la Garde de la Trinité à lui tout seul, juste pour lui sauver la vie. Il était la marionnette de Carden, manipulé depuis son enfance pour devenir le soldat parfait qui obéirait à tous ses ordres. Tu imagines le courage qu’il a dû avoir pour défier les Paladins?” </p><p>Le regard d’Arthur s’adoucit, et il semble pensif, pesant le pour et le contre. </p><p>“Il est devenu mon ami, et je lui fais entièrement confiance. Tu m’as dit un jour que nous étions frères. C’est le moment de faire honneur à cela et de croire en moi.” </p><p>“Je ne sais pas, Gauvain...je vais devoir en parler aux autres.” Gauvain hoche la tête, résigné. </p><p>“Je comprends”. </p><p>Alors qu’Arthur fait demi tour pour quitter la pièce, Gauvain fait un pas vers lui. “Arthur”, appelle-t-il. “Nimue n’est pas là?”</p><p>Un chagrin immense apparaît sur le visage d’Arthur. “Non. Elle est toujours portée disparue.” </p><p>Gauvain le regarde partir, peiné. L’espoir de retrouver son amie parmi les siens ne l’avait pas quitté pendant tout le voyage. la crainte qu’elle n’ait pas survécu l’envahit pour la première fois. </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot se lève avec précipitation du banc sur lequel il attendait lorsqu’il voit Gauvain entrer dans la pièce, les traits tirés par l’inquiétude. Celui-ci s’approche et le prend dans ses bras avant de s’asseoir près de lui. Écureuil les observe depuis une chaise non loin, attendant le verdict. </p><p>“Il est en train de prendre sa décision. Je pense qu’il viendra nous l’annoncer ici”, déclare Gauvain sans attendre que Lancelot lui pose de questions.</p><p>“Qu’est-ce que tu en penses?”, demande Lancelot. Gauvain soupire.</p><p>“Je pense qu’il n’est pas contre le fait de t’accueillir parmi nous, mais en l’absence de Nimue il n’est pas seul à prendre les décisions ici, et je ne sais pas si les autres conseillers partageront son opinion. Il est trop tôt pour le dire”. </p><p> </p><p>Une heure passe, au cours de laquelle Lancelot profite de ce qui pourrait être ses derniers moments avec Gauvain et Écureuil. Il se prépare à accepter son destin, quel qu’il soit. Le garçon et le Chevalier restent avec lui, là où ils pourraient sortir et aller retrouver ceux qu’ils aiment. Cela lui réchauffe le cœur et lui montre une chose. Il se sent aimé. Et il n’est pas certain qu’il se remettrait un jour de devoir vivre loin d’eux. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci du fond du cœur de continuer à lire cette fic!<br/>Et les français qui me lisent, bon courage pour supporter cette chaleur on est ensemble T-T</p><p>(P.S.: Vous avez vu cette vidéo? Parce que moi oui et je ne serai plus jamais la même après ça lol:<br/>https://do-do-dodo-do-dodo-dodo.tumblr.com/post/625011353271386112/i-love-one-man-hes-so-cool-idc-if-it-he-drops  )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre à proprement parler. Je vais poster dans l'heure un court épilogue, et ce sera fini !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tous les yeux se tournent à l'unisson vers la porte lorsque deux coups retentissent contre sa surface. Gauvain, Lancelot et Écureuil échangent tout à tour des regards solennels, et une fois de plus se lèvent de leurs sièges. Il est temps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur n’attend pas que quelqu’un vienne lui ouvrir pour entrer, la mine grave. Il salue Lancelot d’un signe de tête, toujours mal à l’aise en sa présence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alors?”, demande Gauvain qui s’impatiente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ils étaient...réticents” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comme c’est surprenant! Maintenant dis-nous ce qu’ils ont décidé.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur lève les yeux au ciel. “Ils ont accepté que le Moine reste ici, mais sous certaines conditions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aussitôt tout le poids qui pesait sur la poitrine de Lancelot s’envole dans l’air. “Lesquelles?”, parvient-il à articuler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu devras rester dans l’enceinte du château. Aucune sortie dans le village périphérique ou au-delà ne te sera autorisée, du moins pendant un temps. Tu devras être accompagné pendant tous tes déplacements, que ce soit pour aller manger ou toute autre activité. Tu ne posséderas aucune arme. Si qui que ce soit dans le château ne serait-ce que suspecte que tu prévois quelque chose contre nous, il a ordre de t'abattre. Ai-je été clair?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Très clair.”, dit Lancelot après avoir complètement mesuré l’impacte de ce que venait d’annoncer Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je suis désolé de devoir prendre ces mesures, mais sans elles c’était l’exil ou le gibet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorsque Lancelot lui sourit, Arthur affiche une grimace troublée. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je comprends, pour être honnête je m’attendais à l’un ou l’autre.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bien. Je...je vais vous laisser maintenant.” Et Arthur disparaît aussi vite qu’il est arrivé, visiblement confus. Il va avoir besoin de temps pour intégrer le fait que le terrifiant Moine Larmoyant est maintenant de son côté et n’essaiera plus de le tuer. Beaucoup de temps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Après quelques secondes de silence, Écureuil pousse un cri de joie et se précipite vers Lancelot pour l’enlacer. Ou du moins, enlacer sa taille, puisque c’est là le plus haut qu’il puisse l’atteindre. Lancelot pousse un cri mêlé de surprise et de bonheur. Il entoure le petit corps du garçon, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Gauvain les regarde avec émotion, puis approche pour se joindre à leur étreinte. Aucun d’entre eux ne parle. Ils n’en ont pas besoin. Lancelot inhale l’odeur des cheveux de Gauvain lorsqu’il se blottit contre lui, réalisant petit à petit que ce n’est pas la dernière fois qu’il peut la sentir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lorsqu’ils se séparent, Gauvain reste appuyé contre l’épaule de Lancelot alors qu’Écureuil commence à faire les cent pas, visiblement très excité. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je vais enfin pouvoir raconter à mes amis tout ce qui est arrivé! Ils ne vont même pas vouloir me croire!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sauf si on leur prouve”, répond Gauvain, amusé. “Va les retrouver, je suis sûr qu’ils t’attendent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oui! J’y vais”, et sur ces mots, le garçon sort en courant de la pièce en claquant la pauvre porte, qui passe décidément une mauvaise journée. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Il a l’air tellement heureux”, dit Lancelot avec un rictus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu ne l’es pas?”, réplique Gauvain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu n’imagines pas à quel point.” Ils échangent un sourire, puis Lancelot capture les lèvres du Chevalier Vert qui, souriant contre ses lèvres, passe ses bras derrière sa tête pour le tenir encore plus près de lui.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malgré la satisfaction de pouvoir vivre aux côtés de Gauvain et Écureuil, les premiers jours parmi les Faë sont difficiles pour Lancelot. Chaque fois qu’il apparaît en public, des regards de méfiance et de haine convergent vers lui. Les conversations s’arrêtent à son passage pour être remplacées par un silence hostile. Cela n’est pas surprenant, et il n’en tient pas rigueur à ces gens, qui ont tout perdu en partie par sa faute. Il se contente de marcher parmi eux, caché par la capuche de la cape verte qu’il porte toujours, tentant d’être le plus discret possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C’est bien pour cela que la plupart du temps, il reste dans la chambre qui lui a été assignée. C’est une pièce d’une taille correcte pour une seule personne, plus grande que tous les endroits dans lesquels il ait été logé dans sa vie. Un garde est posté devant pendant la nuit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le deuxième jour, alors qu’il marche dans un couloir avec Gauvain pour aller se restaurer, il remarque un enfant courir en riant, poursuivi par sa mère qui peine à le rattraper. L’enfant ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans, et ses jambes maladroites l’amènent dangereusement près du bord de l’ouverture, qui donne sur un précipice. Ce n’est pas un endroit sûr pour un enfant, Lancelot le voit bien, et ne quitte pas le bambin des yeux. Ses inquiétudes se révèlent justifiées, puisque l’enfant, qui ne contrôle pas sa vitesse, trébuche et bascule dans le vide. Lancelot réagit immédiatement et, alors que sa mère pousse un hurlement, fonce vers lui et l’attrape in extremis. Il se pèse pas lourd, et Lancelot parvient sans difficulté à le hisser sur la terre ferme, en sécurité. La mère se précipite immédiatement vers lui, les joues couvertes de larmes de panique. Elle inspecte son fils sous toutes ses coutures, à la recherche de blessure, mais ne trouvant rien elle se contente de le serrer contre elle. L’enfant a l’air sonné, mais il s’en remettra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merci! Merci! Vous l’avez sauvé!”, dit la mère faune entre deux sanglots. Lorsqu’elle voit les marques sur son visage, son expression s'assombrit, mais seulement un instant. “Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait s’il était tombé. Vous avez toute ma gratitude.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Je...je vous en prie”, bafouille Lancelot, surpris que la femme ne soit pas déjà partie avec un regard de dégoût. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à venir nous trouver”, offre la mère avec un sourire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Et elle repart, en portant son fils dans ses bras pour qu’il ne s’éloigne plus jamais d’elle. Lancelot les regarde partir, puis remarque les visages des autres Faës qui ont assisté à la scène. Il y voit un peu moins de haine, et davantage de confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu vois, ils t’aiment déjà”, lui chuchote Gauvain avant de reprendre sa route, suivi de près par Lancelot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Après cela les choses changent petit à petit. Certains Faë travaillant au château le laissent parfois les aider dans leurs tâches: il aide aux cuisines, au ménage...Ce n’est pas encore le cas de tous, mais les gens commencent à accepter sa présence. Leur attitude montre qu’ils ne lui font pas encore confiance, mais ses efforts portent leurs fruits, et bientôt la lueur de peur qu’il pouvait voir dans leurs yeux à son approche s’efface. Arthur lui permet de continuer l’entraînement d'Écureuil avec des épées en bois, et ces moments de partage avec le garçon lui sont très précieux. Le jeune Faë lui présentent plusieurs de ses amis, qui gardent leurs distances mais le saluent tout de même, sur la réserve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il prend peu à peu goût à cette vie simple, celle qu’il n’aurait jamais cru avoir. Bien sûr, c’est encore très récent et il se réveille souvent en pleine nuit, trempé de sueur et en panique, après avoir rêvé de Carden et des Paladins. Ces blessures, elles ne disparaîtront pas du jour au lendemain, il le sait. Peut-être ne disparaîtront-elles jamais, mais il sait aussi qu’il peut apprendre à vivre avec tout en étant en paix avec lui-même. Cette perspective lui semble lointaine, mais...depuis quelques temps il se trouve plus enclin à avoir de l’espoir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot apprécie le calme d’un après-midi d’hiver à lire un livre dans sa chambre, avachi sur son lit, sans personne pour le déranger. De toute sa vie, il n’avait jamais pu passer une journée à se prélasser de cette façon, et encore moins à lire autre chose que les Saintes Écritures. Le Père Carden considérait que, de par sa nature démoniaque, il n’était pas digne de lire des livres ni d’accéder à toute forme de culture. Sa seule fonction était de traquer et de tuer les hérétiques, point final. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il éprouve donc un plaisir particulier à découvrir l’essai d’histoire qu’il tient entre les mains. A la fois le plaisir de découvrir des choses qu’il ignorait complètement sur le passé...et celui de narguer Carden, qui doit le regarder depuis l’Enfer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il est interrompu dans sa lecture lorsqu’il entend frapper à la porte. Il décide de pousser l’idée jusqu’au bout et de décréter qu’il est trop paresseux pour aller ouvrir la porte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Entrez”, crie-t-il à travers la pièce sans lâcher son livre des yeux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gauvain entre dans la pièce, l’air amusé. “Alors maintenant un livre mérite plus ton attention que moi?”, le taquine-t-il. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je ne sais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu peux m’apprendre sur l’Empire Romain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gauvain éclate de rire. “Pas grand chose je le crains.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot repose son livre sur le lit et se redresse, pendant que Gauvain s’assoit près de lui. Très vite, il remarque que quelque chose semble occuper ses pensées. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A quoi penses-tu?”, lui demande-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il entend Gauvain soupirer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je suis là parce que je pense qu’on devrait parler.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Parler de quoi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“De...nous”, répond Gauvain, anxieux. Sur la défensive, Lancelot relève la tête pour lui faire face, attendant qu’il continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cela fait presque trois semaines qu’on est arrivés ici, et on n’a pas encore eu l’occasion de parler de notre relation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Il n’y a pas grand chose à en dire”, l’interrompt Lancelot. “Je veux être avec toi. Et toi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gauvain le regarde avec des yeux ahuris. “Bien sûr! Bien sûr que oui! Ce n’est pas ça que je veux dire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot le regarde, perplexe, tenter de retrouver sa contenance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ecoute. J’ai été avec d’autres gens dans ma vie. Des gens que j’appréciais beaucoup, ne crois pas le contraire! Enfin, il se trouve que ça dépendait de chaque personne et... bref, je m’égare. J’ai eu des sentiments par le passé, mais jamais aussi forts que ceux que j’ai développés envers toi, tu comprends? Enfin, ce que j’essaie de te dire, c’est que-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot secoue la tête en souriant. “Gauvain”, le coupe-t-il. Il pose une main sur son cou pour le calmer. “Je t’aime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’homme en face de lui, qui était déjà dans un état d’anxiété avancé, semble déphaser en entendant ces mots. Il avale sa salive, puis souffle: “Vraiment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. Pourquoi mentirais-je sur quelque chose d’aussi important.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gauvain dépose un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres, auquel Lancelot répond bien volontiers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moi aussi, je t’aime”, finit par lâcher Gauvain, essoufflé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le regard qu’ils échangent à cet instant traduit toute la puissance des mots qu’ils viennent de prononcer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alors le problème est réglé”, dit Lancelot avec ironie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gauvain éclate de rire, puis le plaque contre le lit, capturant encore une fois ses lèvres tout en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Le livre d’histoire finit par terre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot marche seul dans les couloirs du château pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il profite de ce moment de solitude pour penser à ce qui l’attend. Il vient de recevoir dans sa chambre un mot d’Arthur lui demandant de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers le plus vite possible. Une demande plutôt incongrue, puisque le jeune humain se montre toujours aussi distant envers lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il espère ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui justifierait un bannissement. Au fond de lui il sait très bien qu’il n’a rien fait, et pourtant la crainte de se tromper s’accroche à ses pensées. Lorsqu’il arrive devant la porte qui mène aux quartiers d’Arthur, il s’arrête quelques secondes, nerveux. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappe. Arthur vient lui ouvrir presque immédiatement, comme s’il attendait juste derrière la porte son arrivée. Lancelot remarque tout de suite qu’il a l’air fatigué et inquiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lancelot. Merci d’être venu.”, lui dit-il en le laissant entrer. Lancelot hoche la tête et observe la pièce en tournant sur lui-même. Elle est très grande, mais assez peu meublée. La décoration est modeste, mais une lumière claire baigne l’endroit depuis trois fenêtres. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qu’est-ce qui peut bien vous faire désirer ma présence?”, demande-t-il. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ne t’embête pas à me vouvoyer. Je ne suis toujours pas noble, contrairement à ce que les gens ont l’air de penser.”, le corrige Arthur avec un sourire timide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il prend appui sur une petite table. “Je t’ai fait venir parce que j’ai besoin de ton aide.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot fronce les sourcils, surpris. “De </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon </span>
  </em>
  <span>aide?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui. Malheureusement un clan de bandit s’est installé à quelques kilomètres d’ici. Ils ont construit un camp, et pillent tous les Faë qui passent près d’eux, y compris ceux qui nous ravitaillent en blé. Si nous ne réagissons pas vite la famine nous guettera. Et je n’ai vraiment pas besoin d’un problème supplémentaire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pourquoi ne pas envoyer des hommes se débarrasser d’eux?”, demande Lancelot, confus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’est là mon problème. Tous nos meilleurs soldats sont partis combattre l’armée de Cumber au sud, et ceux qui restent sont trop inexpérimentés. Je ne ferais que les envoyer se faire massacrer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Et tu veux que je m’en occupe”, finit Lancelot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactement. Qu’en penses-tu?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J’accepte, bien sûr, mais...tu es sûr que tu veux t’adresser à moi pour ça?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu l’as mérité”, lui assure Arthur. “J’ai entendu parler de tout ce que tu fais pour les gens du château. Ils commencent à te faire confiance, et moi aussi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot sourit sous sa capuche à ces mots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va à l’armurerie, ils te fourniront toutes les armes dont tu auras besoin. Tu auras cinq hommes et femmes sous tes ordres pour mener à bien cette mission.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot hoche la tête, sentant le frisson familier de la perspective du combat revenir en lui. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Parfait.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gauvain lance le galet qu’il tenait entre ses mains dans le lac, et la pierre fait un bruit sourd au contact de l’eau. Puis il se tourne vers Lancelot, qui observe les arbres entourant le point d’eau près duquel ils viennent de passer l’après-midi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu sais...je pensais à quelque chose”, dit-il pour attirer son attention. Lancelot tourne les yeux vers lui, attentif. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cela fait plus d’un an et… je pensais qu’on pourrait peut-être s’unir”, lâche-t-il incertain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh bien...on s’est déjà unis ce matin, mais si tu veux recommencer je suis tout à t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je suis sérieux!”, l’interrompt Gauvain, rougissant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D’accord…”, dit Lancelot en riant. Il change de position sur les rochers sur lesquels ils sont assis pour lui faire face. “Qu’est-ce que tu entends par “s’unir” ?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gauvain se rend compte que Lancelot ne doit pas connaître cette tradition. “Tu sais...quand deux personnes se jurent de s’aimer pour l’éternité. Je crois que ça s’appelle un “mariage” chez les humains.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gauvain, est-ce que tu es en train de me demander ma main?”, demande Lancelot, incrédule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta main? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non, oublie ça. Donc tu veux...t’unir à moi.”, résume Lancelot, comme s’il ne faisait pas confiance à ses oreilles et voulait l’entendre encore une fois pour en être certain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui”, répond simplement Gauvain, que la longueur de cette conversation a rendu nerveux. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot prend quelques secondes pour y réfléchir, ses yeux rivés vers la forêt qu’il aperçoit en face de lui. L’année qu’il vient de passer avec Gauvain a été la plus belle de toute sa vie. Il n’avait jamais vécu entouré par autant d’amour, et parfois, au début, cela le submergeait tant il n’y était pas habitué. Les Faë adoptent toujours une attitude réservée en sa présence, mais plus personne ne remet en question sa présence parmi eux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les mots n’ont jamais été prononcés, mais il aime à penser que lui, Gauvain et Écureuil forment à présent une famille. Le garçon grandit à vu d’oeil, et vient souvent les réveiller tôt le matin dans leur chambre pour supplier l’un d’entre eux de l’emmener avec lui en forêt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’éternité...une notion abstraite, qui désigne une période de temps si longue qu’on ne peut vraiment en comprendre les termes. Il se tourne vers Gauvain, qui le fixe, aux abois. Il se demande s’il est prêt à passer autant de temps aux côtés de cet homme.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alors? Qu’est-ce que tu en dis?”, le presse Gauvain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lorsqu’il regarde ce visage tant aimé, la réponse s’impose d’elle-même. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui”, répond-il, les larmes aux yeux. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaît. Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos kudos et vos commentaires, c'est vraiment ça qui m'a motivé à écrire tous les jours (d'habitude pour écrire une fic de cette longueur je mets beaucoup plus longtemps lol). <br/>Je voulais aussi encore une fois remercier ABlackRaven, qui travaille beaucoup ces temps-ci sur la traduction. Au moins je ne lui rajouterai plus de travail en plus X)<br/>Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à l'engouement que cette fanfic a eu, et j'ai vraiment été émue par certains de vos commentaires! Je ne prévois pas d'écrire autre chose pour l'instant, mais si l'inspiration me vient il n'est pas exclu que je publie autre chose avant ma rentrée à la fac (où là, par contre, je n'aurai vraiment plus de temps libre).</p>
<p>Alors peut-être à bientôt!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je sais que ce chapitre suit énormément les scènes de l'épisode 10, mais c'est surtout pour mettre en place ce que j'ai en tête pour la suite...si je trouve la motivation de l'écrire.</p><p>Merci d'avoir lu, les commentaires sont mon élixir de vie!</p><p>(Si quelqu’un veut venir hurler avec moi sur Tumblr je suis alty759)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>